


Bias 03

by TutuAlice



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, 金凛 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TutuAlice/pseuds/TutuAlice
Summary: 契约吗？一只闪瞎眼并要求补魔的恶劣从者似乎落单了(○ °△ °)っ
Relationships: Gilgamesh/Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 7





	Bias 03

“混……蛋！”凛就知道，当年出现在后院里的从者绝对没有随着四战结束而消失，绝对躲在哪个角落看自己笑话吧！“冷静，冷静……呼……”凛深呼吸，试图缓解内心的紧张。

托每晚噩梦的福，如今见到这个金色恶魔的没有当年那般畏惧到无法动弹，“不知阁下深夜造访……有何来意”凛仍不敢直视赤瞳，极力掩饰着自己的紧张。吉尔伽美什靠在墙边，上下打量着这个可以称之为女人——个子见长，脸倒是张开了，凌乱的衣服隐约露出了酥胸，水蜜桃似的挂在胸前任由采摘。

王的赤瞳暗了暗“看来是被Faker抛弃了啊，丧家之犬的模样看起来可真狼狈啊凛”被戳中心事，凛果然被激怒“不过是四战的苟存者，天天窜进女孩子梦里的大变态！去死吧！”手刚一抬就被握住了，王捏着女孩柔软的手，看向她“失去servant的御主是会被圣杯战争驱逐的吧，怎么样凛，如你所见，这里似乎有一个落单的从者。

”凛被握住手的瞬间冷静了下来，听这个金发从者的意思，似乎愿意成为自己的servant？仅凭魔力感知，这个从者远强于Archer和Caster,或许是个大人物，但自己，真的能驾驭的了这个男人吗？

“秉持优雅”是远坂家训，没有servant的远坂凛可不愿意狼狈的被其他御主追的东躲西逃，活在那个冒牌神父的庇护下还不如死在其他魔术师手中。无需思考，并没有更好的选择，但凛的骄傲不允许自己被这个狡猾的survant耍得团团转。

凛抬起另一只手，契约铭文缓缓流出，一束红光闪过，三划裂痕重新显现，契约成功。“第一道咒令——”，“我与你永远平等，绝不臣服于对方——！”凛顿了顿“第二道咒令——绝不背叛对方——！”凛望着手中的三条裂痕仅剩下一划，不知怎么又想起了突然背叛自己的Archer，离去的背影重现，心又开始抽痛。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——果真是个无礼又大胆女人啊凛，有趣！取悦到了本王，王在此赦免你的无礼”金发从者仰天大笑，然后低下头，赤瞳印出凛的身影，说出恶劣的话语：

“身为御主，向王奉献你的魔力吧凛……”


End file.
